4850307 LEGO Battles
LEGO Battles is a LEGO Video Game for the Nintendo DS released on June 9, 2009 in North America, and June 26 in the PAL region. It is a real-time strategy game, featuring six unique factions: Knights, Skeletons, Pirates, Imperial Soldiers, Astronauts and Aliens. LEGO.com Description Factions Knights Characters *Archer *Builder *Dwarf *Dwarf King *Guardsman *Highlander *King *Knight *Queen Weapons/Vehicles/Creatures * Ballista * Catapult * King's Dragon * Transport Ship * Dwarf Glider Pirates Characters *Captain Brickbeard *Builder *Gunman *Horseman *Islander *King Kahuka *Lady Pirate *Monkey *Oarsman *Shark Vehicles/Creatures * Barracuda * Battleship * Brickbeard's Bounty * Transport Ship * Tiki Golem Astronauts Characters *Astro Commander *Biff *Builder *Commando *Gemma *Gripley *Robot *Space Police Captain *Space Police *Trooper Vehicles * Claw Tank * Starfighter * Starship 1 * Transport Ship * Space Police Cruiser Wizard Characters * Evil Wizard * Evil Sorceress * Builder * Skeleton * Crossbowman * Skeleknight * Troll * Troll King Weapons/Vehicles/Creatures * Siege Tower * Giant Troll * Wizard's Dragon * Transport Ship * Troll Blimp Imperial Soldiers Characters * Governor Broadside * Camilla * Builder * Imperial Swordsman * Rifleman * Cavalry * Ninja Master * Ninja Vehicles * Clipper * Battleship * Flagship * Transport Ship * Ninja Flying Ship Aliens Characters * Alien Commander * Alien Queen * Builder * Laser Trooper * Grav Runner * Drone * Space Criminal * Space Criminal Leader Vehicles * Alien Attack Ship * Alien Strike Ship * Alien Assault Ship * Alien Transport Ship * Space Criminal Hotrod Buildings * Crater Base * Hatchery * Harvester * Well Cap * Breading Pit * Creation Pit * Spire * Wall * Bridge Extra Characters The following characters are unlocked by collecting all the minikits in a story: * The Forestman for Knights. * The Sheriff for Pirates. * The Classic Space Astronaut for Astronauts. * A Ghost for the Skeletons. * The Conquistador for the Imperials. * Agent Chase for the aliens. * Santa is unlocked by playing the game on Christmas day. Gallery LEGO Battles game card.png|The game's card Lego Battles Trailer 640x480new Notes * The name Gripley is a pun on Ripley, a character in the Alien series. * In Germany 4850307 LEGO Battles was released as 4580306 LEGO Strategie (engl.: "LEGO Strategy") * Agent Chase was featured in this game as an unlockable hero unit by finding minikits. He is the first LEGO Agents character to appear in an official LEGO video game. * The Devastator is the only Exo-Force minifigure who appeared in this game as a "Laser Trooper" and driving the "Grav Runner". * Forestman, Ghost, Sheriff, King Kahuka, Islander, Conquistador, Black Ninja, Red Ninja Master, and the Red Classic Spaceman from the classic era appeared in this game. * A Blacktron skeleton appeared in a cutscene, but there were not any unlockable Blacktron characters. * Setting the Nintendo DS date to Christmas Day (December 25th) and starting up the game unlocks Santa Claus. * A LEGO Space Video Game, called LEGO Space: The Videogame, was advertised on the boxes of 2009 Space Police III sets, as was a LEGO Castle Video Game on the boxes of 2009 Castle sets. The games were merged to make LEGO battles. * A skull can be found in each Pirate cut scene, if one looks closely. * During the last scene of the King's story, there is a reference to Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, when the Builder winks at the Queen during the medallion part of the cut scene. See also * LEGO Battles: Ninjago (2011 sequel) Category:Video Games Category:2009 merchandise Category:4000000 sets Category:Pirates Category:Castle Category:Space